(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack mounting structure of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure configured to mount a high voltage battery pack within a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle while providing a cooling structure thereof.
(b) Background Art
A high voltage battery pack capable of supplying a large amount of electricity is typically mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. Since the volume of the battery pack is quite significant, providing an appropriate mounting space within a vehicle is one of the primary technological issues faced by vehicle manufactures. Further, since the weight of the battery pack is significant, ensuring workability within a mounting operation is also a concern.
Additionally, these battery packs emit heat during operation thereof and thus, they must be appropriately cooled in order to prevent failure and increase durability. These cooling operations exert a large influence the life-spans of all the battery packs in the system and therefore are essential in producing a quality product.
Matters described as the background art are just to improve the background of the present invention, but it should not be understood that the matters correspond to the related art which has been already known to those skilled in the art.